


but it feels so good

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Set after the euros defeat, because apparantly im a hoe for that, handjobs, once again, what is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: It's a given fact that Adam Lallana is good with his mouth. Dele soon learns why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the most obscure ship i've ever written and i'm pretty sure i'll never do this again. I was just looking back at stuff from the Euros and saw them together and that's what spawned this mess. It's basically all porn with a shit attempt at plot, either way i hope you enjoy :)  
> Title taken from So Good - Lousia Johnson

It’s hard, it’s so _fucking_ hard, and Dele would rather spend the rest of the day lay down in the grass with tears in his eyes than stand up and face the fans. They’re annoyed – of course they are – because they’d thrown so much trust and faith into them, just to be rewarded with sadness and disappointment. He lifts his head slightly; just enough to rest it in his hand and wipe away the tears. It’s different when it comes to this – sure, the losses hurt back home when he’s at white hart lane – but it’s always more hard hitting when it comes to Internationals.

 

It’s the only time that the entire country can come together, that the best players in England can really show their talent and yet-

 

Someone taps his head gently, like they’re scared to even come near him and draw him out of his self-pity. He doesn’t feel ready to move yet, but he glances up anyway. It’s Wayne, and he looks even more heartbroken than Dele’s feeling. But he manages to offer a small smile to Dele, and holds his hand out which he gladly takes.

 

He doesn’t want to look at the fans; in fact he doesn’t think he could even if he tried. Their angry screams are enough to break him and seeing their faces would just tip him over the edge. Dele can only keep his head low as he follows the rest of the team back to the changing rooms.

 

___

 

It's such a sour atmosphere. All the unspoken words, the directed glances and almost silent room is so strange, so different to what he’s used to. Dele wants to throw a joke or two into the silence, hopefully pull a smile from their captain or that beautiful laugh from Eric - but he knows he can’t, not now. Especially when he catches Adam’s gaze and sees the sadness in his usual happy eyes. Dele just kicks his boots off, runs his hand through his damp hair and disappears for a much needed shower.

 

___

 

Dele feels like crying the minute he gets back to the hotel. It hits him more now, that he'll be flying back to England in a few days, that any chance of bringing a trophy home has slipped through their fingers. And god that fucking hurts.

 

He wants to spend the rest of the week just curled up in the covers surrounded by pizza's and his own shit company - though Dele's pretty sure he'd get bollocked if Gareth found out. _But fuck him._

 

He's about to grab the phone beside the bed and call for room service, but there's a soft knock on the door that stops him. Dele looks at the clock and frowns slightly - who the hell wants him at 8pm?

 

He answers it anyway, and sighs softly when he sees it's just Adam.

 

_Wait-_

 

“Adam? Why are you here?” Dele says, confusion lacing his voice. Because why the hell _was_ he here? He's usually busy with Jordan next door and moaning way too loud for Dele's liking. He isn't going to complain though, especially if it means he'll get a peaceful night.

 

But Adam just smiles at him, grabs his hand and forces him back into his room. He's so confused why it's Adam of all people. They're friendly of course - he's friendly with everyone on his team - but they only ever see each other during internationals, so for Adam to seek him out for his own accord. It's fucking strange.

 

“Adam?” He still doesn’t say anything, only offers him another smile as he drags him further into the room, and then he pushes his hands against Dele’s hips until he falls back onto the bed. Yeah, this is really _is_ strange. Adam pins him down before he can do anything, and even though Adam is a lot shorter - and weaker - than Dele, he doesn’t make any attempt to push him off.

 

Adam shifts slightly, until his thighs are either side of Dele’s waist. It’s nice in a weird kind of way - he’s had hardly any attention the past few weeks apart from the handjob Eric gave him on the flight over - so if Adam is planning to do anything along those lines he’s not going to suddenly start complaining.

 

“How you feeling?” Adam says, and _really?_ Is he going to have a fucking normal conversation despite the fact he’s pinning Dele down on his bed and cleary has an erection? Dele nods his head, distracted by Adam’s fingers that have somehow ended up resting against his chest and the fact he’s clearly leaning in closer, until he realises Adam actually wanted some sort of answer.

 

“Er, not too great” Dele bites his lip and turns his head a little, just enough to break eye contact. He doesn’t usually get flustered easily, but it’s hard not to under Adam’s intense gaze. He jumps slightly in surprise when he feels Adam’s hair tickling against his cheek and his lips hovering dangerously close to his overly sensitive skin.

 

Adam doesn’t say anything in response, and Dele is about to at least try and get something out of him, until Adam finally presses his lips against the side of his neck. He shouldn’t be so affected from such weak attention; but he is and it’s _fucking_ embarrassing. It’s just, Dele hasn’t been touched like this in _so long_ , and Adam has always been good with his mouth - or well, what he heard from Jordan he was.

 

It’s even stranger because it’s Adam, and he’s never even thought of the older man in that way before, but now with his teeth biting down gently he definitely thinks differently . He feels way too shit to question this, so closes his eyes and awkwardly curls his fingers around the bed sheets to pull himself further up. He hates being this tall sometimes, especially when the hotel beds are made for such small people, but Adam doesn’t seem to mind the sudden movement. Neither does Dele though, because it makes Adam fall forward slightly and his hips move in such a glorious way to rub their clothed erections together. And even with the ridiculous amount of layers it’s still _fucking heavenly_.

 

He’s so content with the feeling of Adam’s warm body against his own and his tongue drawing mindless patterns against his neck, that he barely notices that Adam’s hand pushes past his joggers and rest against his boxers. Dele’s never been as embarrassed in his life, he feels like he’s a teenage boy again being touched for the first time - and really, he probably looks like a teenage boy in Adam’s eyes.

 

He’s not even doing anything, his hand is still against the fabric, but just the heat from Adam’s skin and the fact he’s doing this is enough to make him whine quietly. Dele’s pretty sure Adam loves it too, because when he does whine he feels Adam’s hands tighten around him and his teeth sink down slightly harder.

 

“ _Ah_ , Adam” He can’t help it, the words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop himself and hold onto the tiny bit of decency he had left. Adam hums in response - like he’s enjoying this just as much as Dele is - and runs his thumb across the damp patch of material, where the head of his cock is leaking pre-come.

 

It's pulls another moan out of him, this time more desperate and needy, and _god_ Dele is willing to fucking beg at this point if it'll make Adam actually touch him.

 

“What do you want?” Adam's voice is so low, and he's pretty sure if it wasn't for the fact his lips were right beside his ear he'd have no clue what he said. He bites down on Dele's earlobe, hard enough to make him gasp out in pain and arch his head slightly. But then Adam gently kisses the sore spot, nurses it with his wet tongue and _god_ it’s so good.

 

“I don't- Adam please just, _fuck_ ” Dele can't find the words he wants to say, it's clear in his mind - he wants Adam to wank him off until he comes, make him lick it off his fingers - but he's too flustered to say anything. He just hopes Adam won't make him beg otherwise he'll be getting himself off later.

 

Thankfully he doesn't.

 

Adam pulls his head back slightly, rests his weight on his right forearm and looks down at Dele with the hint of a smirk across his lips. Dele just wants to lean up and kiss it off his stupid face; though it's clear he's not the one in control tonight.

 

“Strip” He's never heard Adam sound so assertive - and it's kind of strange since he's usually the one who's so submissive - but it's a nice change either way. And of course Dele doesn't hesitate, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and throws his shirt to the opposite side of the room, before awkwardly trying to get out of his joggers and boxers with Adam still sat in his lap. It's not the easiest thing he's ever done, but he eventually gets everything off and drops back down into the soft sheets with a happy sigh.  

 

He's a little annoyed that Adam's still in his clothes, but honestly? Dele's too horny to care all that much. Especially when he finally spits onto his hand and curls it around his cock. Adam isn't even moving yet, but just the feeling of his slick palm against the head of his cock is already too much. Dele bites his lip and lets his eyes slide shut, his fingers finding comfort in the sheets.

 

Adam’s hand is so soft around his cock - which is a nice surprise - and he’s being so gentle with him, squeezing just slightly and moving his hand up and down at such an agonizingly slow pace. Dele’s used to quick and rough handjobs on the plane or during half time, but this is still an incredibly nice change.

 

His lips part to let out a moan, but the sounds die on his tongue when Adam's teeth bite down on the soft skin. Dele's glad in a way, because if Adam wasn't sucking at his bottom lip they'd be subjected to his pathetic porn like moans and really, he doesn't want to be that fucking embarrassing.

 

He's so distracted with how Adam's hand is working gently across his cock - with his thumb swiping across the slick head - that he barely even realises what Adam's doing. Until he pulls away from Dele and replaces his mouth with his fingers.

 

Dele's eyes open in surprise, confusion clouding his mind. But he doesn't pull away, and sucks slightly on Adam's fingers, runs his tongue across each digit and keeps their eyes locked together. It's a fucking bold move on his part, and Dele has no idea where this sudden found confidence has come from - since on the inside he just wants to curl up and die. But Adam seems to be liking it and that's enough for him.

 

Adam pulls his fingers away, which makes Dele whine in protest because _fuck_ , he was really enjoying that.

 

Though when Adam's hand drops lower and Dele realises what he's planning on doing, he can live without sucking on Adam's fingers for a few minutes.

 

He's rough with his hands for a brief moment, grabbing at Dele's knees and pushing his legs apart, but god he's not going to complain because Adam's hand curls back around his cock and his slick fingers gently press against that sweet spot.

 

“ _Ha- Adam_ ,” his back arches slightly when Adam slowly slips his middle finger in, taking it an inch at a time. Dele can't take it, he pushes down against Adam's hand until their skin is flush together. Just the feeling of Adam's finger being so deep is enough to make him squirm in pleasure, even though he isn’t doing anything, it's still _there._

 

Adam puts most of his focus on Dele's cock; his thumb rubs at the head over and over, spreading his spit and pre-come across the slick skin. It makes Dele arch against the bed in pleasure and he presses down on Adam's hand, crying out when his fingers brush against his prostate. It's been too long since he's had this amount of pleasure, and even then it's just the slightest of touch, but fuck it's just too good.

 

Adam's got such a smug look across his face, watching with way too much interest as he eases his finger in and out. It's kind of hot though.

 

Dele bites down on his lip again, so sure that by the end of the night the skin will be red raw, but he'd passed the point of caring a long fucking time ago. Adam presses another finger in, this time a little rougher but he's still caring in the way his face softens when Dele tenses up and whines softly.

 

He's about to lean up on his elbows so he can kiss Adam - and maybe get payback for the inevitable love bite that will be standing out on his neck. But he pulls away with a grin, shuffles down the bed and Dele is confused for a moment on what Adam's planning until he grabs at Dele's ankles and -

 

_Oh._

 

“A-Adam?” He hates the fact he's stuttering, especially with the confidence he carries on pitch, but fuck if Adam's going to do what he thinks then yeah, he's pretty nervous.

 

Dele pushes himself up onto his forearms, just enough to watch Adam wink at him - _fucking wink_ \- before he dips his head down between Dele's thighs and presses the flat of his tongue just above his fingers.

 

It's fucking heavenly - in fact it's better than that, and Dele has to bring his hand up to his mouth and bite down to muffle his own moans. His other hand bunches in Adam's oh so soft hair, and Dele tugs gently on it to spur Adam on.

 

It definitely helps, because Adam somehow manages to work his hand across Dele's cock, finger him just enough to keep him on the very edge, and lap at the sensitive skin just below his balls - all without pushing too hard or making him accidentally come.

 

_Talk about a fucking tease._

 

Dele gives up on trying to hide his moans; he lets his other hand drop down to Adam's hair, bunching his fingers into the soft locks and tugging even harder. Adam whines against him, the slight vibrations from his mouth make him jolt in pleasure and _god_ , he isn't going to hold out much longer.

 

“Adam, fuck - _I can't_ ,” the words die on his tongue, another pathetic moan passing his lips as he writhes against the sheets. He's so fucking close, Adam just needs to keep lapping his tongue against him and tug a little harder on his dick and-

 

Dele cries out in pure ecstasy when the pleasure hits; he's shaking and trying to find relief in anything because it feels so good. And Adam is still working him through his orgasm, still curling his fingers gently and stroking his cock in such a soft way that would be weird in any other circumstances.

 

It's so good that he doesn't even care about the come that's sticking to his body - and usually he'd go insane if it was anywhere other than his hand. But this is something else, and he's not going to stop and complain over something so little after having one of the best orgasms in his damn life.

 

He lays there for what feels like forever, Adam's fingers drawing patterns against his still shaking thighs, until Dele manages to open his eyes. Now he's calmed down, and his brain is managing to function properly, he blinks down at Adam with a soft smile of gratitude.

 

Dele's feelings are catching back up with him, but he's still thankful that Adam distracted him for just a few moments. He watches as Adam swipes his finger across the drops of come, catches it on the end and leans forward just enough to push it past Dele's lips. It's pretty fucking kinky, and if Adam makes him lick up every drop he's sure he'll get a boner again.

 

But he leans down instead, and runs his tongue across Dele's skin, which just makes him laugh at how ticklish it is.

 

“Hey,” Adam says, smiling up at him. And Dele really doesn't understand how even with his flushed cheeks and come stained lips he can still look this sweet. “You alright?”

 

Dele let's out a breathless laugh, because _yeah_ , he's definitely alright.

 

Adam smiles at him again, before he pulls himself off the bed and attempts to fix his hair. Dele just watches him, too tired to cover himself up or grab his boxers. But then Adam turns around to head to the door and Dele can't stop himself.

 

“ _Wait!_ Don't-don’t go” He's begging again, and if Adam even thinks about telling Eric or Daniel he'll never forgive him - god knows he'd be teased until the end of time about it. But fuck it, he's willing to get on his knees if it means Adam will cuddle him until he falls asleep.

 

Adam turns around in surprise, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his face softens and smiles in what can only be sympathy.

 

“Dele,” he's playing a dangerous game here, when he thinks how nice his name sounds on Adam's lips and that it makes his heart jump slightly. “You know I can't, I've got to-”

 

“ _Please!_ Don't leave me I-" He squeezes his eyes shut because _no_ , he's not fucking crying about this. He knows Adam needs to go back to Jordan and that he should just get another shower, get in bed and go to sleep, and yet-

 

_“Just don't go”_

 

Adam sighs, and Dele is so sure that he's going to ignore him and leave him for the night, but he doesn't. His smile grows and he starts to strip out of his own clothes.

 

“I hope you appreciate this, Jordan is gonna kick my ass in the morning” Adam mumbles when they're both underneath the warm sheets, and Dele feels kind of bad for it, but he's not going to start over thinking when he can enjoy Adam's warm body.

 

“Sorry, I just-”

 

“I’m joking. Anyway, the baby needs looking after right?”

 

“I'm not a baby” Dele huffs in annoyance, but presses himself closer against Adam anyway. He's just so warm, and his hand that's drawing patterns against his back is perfect. Dele drops his head down and snuggles against Adam's chest, closes his eyes and focuses on his heartbeat that's slowly calming down.

 

It's already lulling him to sleep, and Adam is whispering sweet nothings against his hair, in that soft soothing voice he always uses. It's nice, and it helps Dele to forget, forget everything that happened today. It calms him, and despite everything he still manages to look on the bright side.

  
Adam presses a kiss against his forehead and mumbles something about going the fuck to sleep, and _yeah_ , he isn't going to argue that.


End file.
